


No one else to go to

by HarmfulCupcake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmfulCupcake/pseuds/HarmfulCupcake
Summary: Удивительно, как изобретательны могут быть некоторые существа. Изобретательны настолько, что их оружие сможет убить Повелителя Времени.Умирающему Доктору казалось, что идти за помощью не к кому, пока он не вспомнил про О.





	No one else to go to

**Author's Note:**

> Мне показалось, что у этих двоих схожая энергетика, так что, раз Доктор знаком(а) с этой версией Мастера давно, Одиннадцатый вполне мог с ним контактировать.
> 
> Таймлайн для Мастера до Спайфола, для Доктора — между Комплексом Бога и рождественским спешлом (т.е. после расставания и, соответственно, до воссоединения с Пондами).
> 
> Хэдканон, что Рассилон — это Тектеюн. Первый явно псих, способный на всё ради собственного выживания, а вторая провоцировала регенерацию у ребёнка(!), преследуя ту же цель.

Этот день начался прекрасно. Мастер полностью продумал свой план, учёл все мельчайшие нюансы, все недостатки и слабые стороны, чтобы Доктор, когда настанет время, не смогла избежать смерти. Раньше он специально оставлял лазейки, не обращал внимания на недочёты, хотя упорно делал вид, что всё безупречно. Это всегда было их маленькой игрой. Доктор бежит, Мастер догоняет, воплощает свои идеи, пытаясь убить заклятого друга, в душе надеясь, что не выйдет, что тот сбежит от смерти и теперь. Так и случалось. Раньше. Но не сейчас. Игры закончились, и Доктор поплатится за то, что Мастеру довелось узнать.

План был идеален. Он вынашивал его на протяжении нескольких лет, втираясь в доверие под видом О. Доктор начал доверять ему ещё несколько регенераций назад и доверяла до сих пор. Она не заподозрит ничего.

В общем, день был чудесен. Ровно до того момента, как на порог ТАРДИС свалился Доктор. Одиннадцатый, кажется. Его появление шло вразрез с планами Мастера хотя бы потому, что решать проблему несоответствия внешнего и внутреннего размеров "дома" он бы уже не успел.

— Прости, — еле слышно произнёс Доктор, — но мне больше не к кому пойти.

Выглядел он отвратно. Слишком бледный, он с трудом оставался в сидячем положении, прислонившись к стене — казалось, вот-вот упадёт. В глазах не светился задорный огонёк, но была огромная усталость и какое-то отчаяние вперемешку с болью, а взгляд не фокусировался ни на чём. Боль, судя по всему, была вполне физической — Доктор зашипел от неосторожного движения.

— Это кто тебя так? — Мастер изобразил волнение, приседая рядом с ним. — Как я могу помочь?

Этот вопрос был особенно актуален. Доктор считал его человеком, и наличие у него технологий Повелителей Времени сделало бы ситуацию гораздо сложнее. Доктор не ответил. Просто не успел, ведь потерял сознание. Мастер вздохнул и потащил его в мед.отсек.

***

Мастер думал. Раз Доктор пришёл к нему, для этого должна быть веская причина. Он мог бы пойти к кому-то из нынешних спутников (там, кажется, целое семейство было?), но почему-то не сделал этого. Да и логичнее было бы добраться до ТАРДИС, чтобы восстановиться в безопасности. А так он появился на пороге у человека, с которым знаком не так давно и чьего адреса даже не знал. Да и состояние его... Физически Доктор выглядел здоровым, не считая неестественной бледности, но кома (приборы показали, что его обморок был целебной комой) говорила об обратном. Что-то с внутренними органами? Вполне возможно, он наткнулся на кого-то или что-то, способное воздействовать на них непосредственно. Но насколько сильны повреждения? От этого напрямую зависило время восстановления, а значит время, за которое Мастер должен придумать что-то, чтобы не выдать себя. Первым на ум приходил фильтр восприятия, который он использовал во время предыдущих встреч: при любом другом раскладе Доктор быстро бы разнюхал, кто перед ним. Однако добиться такой мощности, чтоб и самому не вызвать подозрений, и ТАРДИС замаскировать, было сложно. Не невозможно, конечно, однако это заняло бы несколько дней.

Он посмотрел на приборы. Неизвестно, с кем столкнулся его заклятый друг, но оружие у них было отличное. Одно из сердец Доктора отказало, с дыхательной системой тоже были большие проблемы, а ещё нечто замедляло процесс выздоровления. Для полного восстановления потребовалось бы как минимум четыре дня, и то при большом везении.

Мастер снова перевёл взгляд на Доктора. Он потратил столько времени придумывая планы, изобретая оружие, играя роль милого агента О, но не был до конца уверен в своём успехе. Ведь возможно — только возможно — он опять что-то не учёл. По привычке ли, или по невнимательности — не важно. А сейчас он имел возможность убить Доктора. Это было бы так просто! Тот не сможет регенерировать, ведь вся мощь, которую он (и она) будет иметь в будущем, сейчас ему недоступна. Рассилон как-то блокировал это, что неудивительно. Раз он смог понять формулу, искусственно создать энергию регенерации, то и не дать регенерировать другим тоже был способен.

Он отвернулся и на всякий случай вышел из мед.отсека. Убивать Доктора _сейчас_ было бы решением глупым и импульсивным, а Мастер не считал себя способным на таковые. Во-первых, это сломает временные линии их обоих, ведь они переплетены настолько тесно, что лучше не рисковать с уничтожением одной из них. Во-вторых, он не хотел, чтоб его план оказался придуманым впустую. В-третьих же, это было бы просто жалко, ведь выходило, что Мастер воспользовался беспомощностью Доктора, вызванной **_кем-то другим_**.

Мастер планировал переложить Доктора на диван спустя дня три, но не успел. Тот очнулся через два. Было совершенно непонятно, как его организм позволил этому случиться, но, похоже, на счёт Доктора никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Мастер как раз закончил настраивать мощность фильтра восприятия, когда увидел его стоящим в дверном проёме.

— Ты зачем встал? — Появившееся на секунду волнение сыграло на руку. — Ты явно пока плохо выглядишь.

— Тут что-то не так, — то ли отвечая, то ли просто размышляя вслух ответил Доктор. Он дёрнулся было вперёд, порываясь начать исследовать окружающую обстановку с присущей ему прытью, но скривился от боли и бросил эти попытки.

— Лучше ляг, — Мастер попытался подтолкнуть Доктора к дивану, но тот стоял на удивление твёрдо. — Давай, ты вышел из целебной комы слишком рано, а я не хочу твоей смерти.

Отчасти он не соврал. Мастер уж точно не хотел _преждевременной_ смерти Доктора. А это вполне могло бы произойти в данных обстоятельствах.

— Я не умираю, а регенерирую, — как-то отстранённо ответил Доктор, но потом вдруг подобрался и посмотрел с подозрением. — Откуда ты знаешь, как у нас работает кома?

— Ты мне рассказывал. Расскажешь. И про то, что у тебя больше не осталось регенераций — тоже. Ты вообще мне будешь очень доверять, но для этого тебе нужно дожить до того времени, — улыбнулся мягко, будто пытался скрыть за шуткой волнение. Волнение действительно присутствовало. Неизвестно, хватит ли мощности фильтра восприятия, чтобы Доктор ни о чём не догадался. На руку, тем не менее, было то, что его мозг пока не работал на полную.

— Не лягу, пока не пойму, что не так. Здесь что-то с домом!

— С моим домом всё в полном порядке.

— Что-то с размером и планировкой, но я никак не могу...

— А почему ты пришёл именно ко мне? — Нужно было его отвлечь. Если Доктор продолжит свою мысль, то вся маскировка полетит к чёрту.

— Он как бы... слишком большой. Мне казалось, он должен быть меньше, хотя не уверен. Но тут явно что-то не так! Ещё и комната была похожа на...

— Доктор! — Мастер взял его за плечи и тряхнул. Собеседник чуть не упал, но это заставило его замолчать. — Почему ты пришёл именно ко мне? И как?

— Я... — Доктор сник, — пока путешествую один. А как попал — не важно. — Помолчал немного, затем произнёс: — Что гораздо важнее — так это твой дом! Он... — снова небольшая заминка, а потом в глазах вспыхнули осознание и неверие. — Он больше внутри, чем снаружи!

Мастер замер.

— Но это значит, что ты... Но они же все... Разве что... — Он распалялся, делал догадки, обрывал самого себя. Мастер почти видел, как мозг Доктора начинает работать всё быстрее. — Но зачем тебе прятаться? И почему ты не появлялся раньше? Я знаю только одного Повелителя Времени, который мог бы... Но он пропал тогда. Хотя он всегда... — он встретился взглядом с Мастером. — Возвращается.

Доктор побледнел.

Мастер выключил фильтр восприятия.

Доктор втянул носом воздух и отшатнулся.

— Что тебе нужно? — В голосе появилась сталь, взгляд похолодел. Мастер краем сознания отметил, что в другой ситуации _такой_ Доктор вызвал бы у него восторг. Всем своим существом он излучал опасность несмотря на нынешнее состояние.

— Пока — ничего. Разве что стереть тебе воспоминания об этой встрече, — он решил раскрыть все карты. Часть из них, по крайней мере. Увиливать сейчас было бы бесполезно.

— Ты мог бы убить меня, но не сделал этого. Почему?

— Потому что, — голос стал мягким, а взгляд — тёплым и заботливым, — я не хочу твоей смерти. — Доктор скривился. Мастер ухмыльнулся и вернулся к обычному тону. — Ещё слишком рано, а ты не должен помнить, что я — не О.

— Так ты из моего будущего? И не хотелось прикончить меня, пока была возможность?

Доктор отлип от стены и сделал пару шагов в центр комнаты. Мастер на всякий случай заблокировал двери.

— До сих пор хочется, но мой новый план слишком хорош, чтобы отказаться от него.

— Ну хорошо, это похоже на правду, — кивнул, подошёл ещё ближе, осмелев. Чуть склонил голову. — Но может ею и не быть, — дёрнул уголком губ, будто улыбаясь, а взгляд оставался всё таким же холодным.

Мастер взял его ладони, приложил к контактным точкам на собственных висках.

— Можешь посмотреть.

И открылся. Вернулся воспоминаниями в тот день, когда взломал Матрицу Галлифрея, и обрушил на Доктора всю правду, которую узнал, параллельно погружаясь в его сознание. Это было несложно — сейчас Доктор не способен был защититься даже от существа, не являющегося Повелителем Времени. Его и так слабые ментальные щиты рушились под шквалом новой информации и сам он был сконцентрирован только на ней, так что неизвестно, заметил ли вообще вторжение в собственный разум. Мастеру оставалось только усыпить его.

Когда это было сделано, он погрузился в воспоминания Доктора. Сейчас предстояло найти информацию с местом приземления ТАРДИС, но Мастер решил не ограничиваться этим. Любопытство взяло своё, и, покопавшись, он нашёл ответ на интересовавший вопрос. Доктор сделал мини-телепорт, при серьёзных повреждениях перемещавший его в безопасное место, основываясь на чувствах и воспоминаниях владельца. Бывших спутников он беспокоить не хотел ( _как сентиментально_ ), но нуждался в поддержке, которую, как сам считал, мог получить только от О. Так что прибор, просканировав пространство и время, отправил Доктора к тому, кого он им считал. И ведь это действительно оказалось безопасно!

Мастер материализовал свою ТАРДИС внутри мед.отсека той, что принадлежала Доктору, и переложил последнего на койку. Аккуратно изменил память, напоследок провёл рукой по его волосам и вернулся в то место и время, откуда отправлялся. Фильтр восприятия предстояло доработать. А ещё желательно собрать как можно больше информации о прошлом Доктора.


End file.
